The World's Strongest Team
"The World's Strongest Team" is the second episode in the Raditz Saga and the second episode of the original Saban dub for Dragon Ball Z. It aired in first-run syndication on September 20, 1996. Summary In the previous episode, we see that Raditz effortlessly defeats his younger brother Goku in battle and kidnaps Gohan. He asks Goku to kill 100 Earthlings if he wanted to ever see his son again. Unable to complete the task, Goku sat there and pondered on how get his son back when his archrival Piccolo shows up. The others are shocked to see him and immediately take up fighting stances. Piccolo assures them that he means no harm, and offers Goku a helping hand in defeating Raditz. However, he states clearly that is not doing it to save Gohan, but rather just wants to make sure Raditz does not conquer the Earth, as he wants to do it himself. While the others do not trust Piccolo, Goku accepts the help. Taking Bulma's Dragon Radar to locate the Four-Star Dragon Ball that was on top of Gohan's hat, Earth's two strongest fighters depart from Kame House to eliminate the threat and rescue Gohan. .]] Meanwhile, Gohan keeps annoying his uncle Raditz by crying out.Getting annoyed each second, Raditz locks Gohan in his Space Pod. This distresses Gohan further, and, for the first time, he starts demonstrating his unlimited dormant potential, as his power level skyrockets. Raditz picks it up with his scouter, but unable to believe that a child could possess such power, he dismisses it thinking that the Scouter malfunctioned. That was until Goku and Piccolo arrive on the spot. Since the Scouter predicted their arrival, Raditz becomes shocked at realizing that his Scouter is not malfunctioning and Gohan has a Power Level of 710. Goku declines the offer of life as a Saiyan and demands that Raditz give back his son. Raditz decides to give Goku one last look at Gohan before he dies. Seconds later, the powerful warriors begin to do battle. The battle is intense, but even with their combined strength, Goku and Piccolo are caught off guard by the evil Saiyan. As Goku and Piccolo charge toward Raditz to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends them rolling away. After he launches a Double Sunday, the episode ends with Raditz laughing maniacally at the severely wounded Goku, and Piccolo, who lost his left arm. Major events *Piccolo joins forces with Goku. Select quotes *Piccolo: Some brother. I don't think your mom gave him enough spankings when he was a kid. Goku: Yeah, the creep! You'd think he'd make up for lost time. He never even took me to a ball game! Raditz: Sure, I'll make up for lost time by teaching you how to fight.....the hard way! Trivia *This episode and The Arrival of Raditz contain Ron Wasserman music cues which were not used in any other episodes. *Piccolo makes refference to Goku's mother - Gine however as seen in Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly Gine was a gentle saiyan and wouldn't spank her naughty kid External links *IMDb page for "The World's Strongest Team (1996)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z